


sing a new song, chiquitita

by greatkateweathermachine



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, really short and simple, they just listen to music and vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatkateweathermachine/pseuds/greatkateweathermachine
Summary: “Hey! Watch it!” Sam cries as he scoops up the comic books and sets them down on the floor in front of his nightstand.Picking up the tape where it lies next to him, Paul looks at the tracklist on the back of the case, grinning when he sees a song he likes.“How about,” he says, his eyes flicking over to Sam, who’s glaring at him. “You listen to one song? And if you hate it, I’ll leave you alone with your nerd stuff.”
Relationships: Paul & Sam Emerson (Lost Boys)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	sing a new song, chiquitita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leilabug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilabug/gifts).



“Hey.” Paul says as he leans around the entrance to Sam’s room, one hand holding the door frame for support. “What ya up to?”

He knows he’s not the best at connecting with new people, but Paul is trying, okay? It’s been almost a month since he, the rest of the boys, Star, and Laddie moved in with Michael’s family, and while he’s been happy with the family he’s found with them, he’s also not going to let the opportunity to have something more stable pass him by.

Sam looks up from where he’s sorting a stack of comic books and squints at him in suspicion. “What do you want?”

Laughing a little awkwardly, Paul fishes a cassette tape out of his jacket pocket and throws it over to him. “Michael said you like music so I thought you might like this. I used to be really into them.”

Turning over the tape in his hands to look at it, Sam scrunches up his face in confusion, before looking back at Paul incredulously.

“Yeah, I don’t think this is my thing.” he says before tossing the tape onto his bed.

Paul frowns, but if there’s anything he prides himself on it’s rolling with the punches. He walks over and flops down on the bed, narrowly avoiding crushing the comics Sam has laid out there.

“Hey! Watch it!” Sam cries as he scoops up the comic books and sets them down on the floor in front of his nightstand.

Picking up the tape where it lies next to him, Paul looks at the tracklist on the back of the case, grinning when he sees a song he likes.

“How about,” he says, his eyes flicking over to Sam, who’s glaring at him. “You listen to one song? And if you hate it, I’ll leave you alone with your nerd stuff.”

“Fine.” Sam frowns, and continues speaking as Paul gets up and walks over to the shitty stereo system in the corner of his room. “But comics aren’t ‘nerd stuff’, they’re actually super cool and- ”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you say.” he cuts him off as he presses play, turning up the volume so the room is filled with music.

_ Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong _

_ You're enchained by your own sorrow _

_ In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow _

Nodding his head along with the beat, Paul moves to sit back down on the edge of the bed. Sam rolls his eyes and shifts so that he can pull his legs up to his chest.

Paul starts getting more into it as the song enters its chorus. It’s been a while since he listened to this, since it’s not really the type of music the rest of the guys would be into. Part of him was worried that his fondness for it was just nostalgia, but it’s still just as good as the last time he heard it.

_ Chiquitita, you and I know _

_ How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving _

_ You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end _

_ You will have no time for grieving _

He turns to grin at Sam, still nodding his head and letting his hair fly around his face. Sam laughs at the sight, his nose scrunching up, and smiles back. 

_ Let me hear you sing once more like you did before _

_ Sing a new song, Chiquitita _

_ Try once more like you did before _

_ Sing a new song, Chiquitita _

The instrumental section at the end starts, and Paul leans over to turn the volume up even further.

Looking to his left, he’s about to tell Sam that this is his favorite part, but words get caught in his throat. Eyes closed, Sam is moving along to the music, nodding his head just like Paul was before. He decides not to say anything, not wanting to disturb him.

When the song is over, Paul presses pause, letting them sit in silence. After a moment, he turns to where Sam is sitting next to him.

“So, what do ya think? Your opinion changed?”

Sam scoffs, before grabbing the tape’s case and reading the tracklist on the back. “I  _ guess _ it’s not as bad as I thought. I still think that my usual stuff is better, but if you bought me a tape it’s not like I’m gonna make you take it back or anything.”

Paul barks out a laugh. 

“Bought it? You think I have money to spend on tapes for you? I stole it.” He says as he stands up and ruffles Sam’s hair, grinning at the way he tries to bat his hand away.

He’s already out the doorway and halfway down the stairs by the time he hears Sam call after him.

“Wait. What do you mean you  _ stole it _ ?”

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day leila! this fic was really fun to write so ty so much for giving me the prompt for it!
> 
> here's a playlist of abba songs to go with it: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1LmbkKmOUCseg5dh9tPWmR?si=SUmuvGQQT2ykBatvzU2eUQ
> 
> the title comes from "chiquitita" by abba, obviously
> 
> my tumblr is wearewyldstallyns


End file.
